Forevermore
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: - If only it wasn't a lie. - Godric denies his feelings. Will he live to regret it? {Warnings listed inside.}


**Warnings: **Light sexual content; implied prostitution; cross-gen pairing. Angst and canon character death.

**Forevermore**

* * *

She held up the little book with trepidation, "Will you read to me?"

He looked up from his roll of parchment at the young girl standing before him. Her long raven hair was tied back at the nape of her neck and she wore a long copper colored cloak, "Surely you are old enough to read it yourself, Helena." He held back a smirk as her skin flushed – a rosy shade. He chose to ignore that the third year was out of her bed chamber at night.

"I – I can but, it is in a language I have not seen before. So, I sought you to read it to me," her cheeks tinged scarlet as she spoke.

"Well, then I suppose it is only right that I assist you." Godric rolled up his length of parchment before tucking it away into his satchel. He returned his quill to the small bottle of ink upon his desk, "Won't you join me?" He pulled a small wooden chair by his side.

She took a seat beside him and placed the small leather bound book in his hands. He examined its cover and age-tinged pages, "Where did you get this, Helena?"

"Ana Michaelson," Helena said her eyes widening, "It's not a dark magic book, is it? I was not aware, I swear."

Godric chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no. This is a book of Muggle stories."

She sighed with relief – her porcelain complexion no longer reddened with embarrassment, "Will you teach me the language professor?"

"Ah, so much like your mother – on a constant quest for knowledge," he smiled down at her and affectionately stroked her cheek. "Of course I will instruct you."

"Thank you."

He could not help but smile at the girl beaming up at him – like he had just given her the world.

-|x|-

The lessons continued for three years – first German, then French – soon the Ravenclaw beauty was fluent in four languages and learning her fifth. She had come to love Saturday evenings. While the other students were out on the grounds or resting in the common rooms, Helena was with _him._ She had originally sought his assistance in learning but, that was no longer her motivation for continuing her lessons.

No, it was to see him – see that look in his eyes when she entered the room.

_He wasn't as brilliant as others believed if he truly believed she didn't notice the way his eyes traveled down her neck to the top of her bodice. _

When she entered his study, he was waiting for her. His dark curls framed his handsome jaw – which appeared to be set tight upon her arrival. She approached and took the seat beside him.

"Are you ready to begin?" his voice was like velvet – warm and silky smooth. He smiled when she nodded.

She noticed that his fingers brushed hers when he retrieved the materials.

It was time, she decided.

-|x|-

His fingers had brushed hers – soft and warm. He cleared his throat, muttering his apologies. She said nothing but, instead, watched him with unwavering interest as he flipped through the pages of an old leather bound book.

He attempted to ignore the feeling of her eyes on him, "Shall we begin?"

"Momentarily," She turned to face him completely. He sat frozen as she reached up and touched his cheek, her fingertips gliding down his jaw. Then, her lips overtook his – her fingers nesting in his curls.

As if his hands had minds of their own – his fingers found her waist – trailing up her corset. Her lips were soft and sweet and her scent was intoxicating.

When he came to his senses he gently pushed her away and rose from his chair.

"Why do you push me away?" she questioned.

He could feel her eyes on him as he began to pace. "Certainly you know the reason for my actions," he returned, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"No, I can honestly say I do not."

Godric rounded on the young woman, "You are a child – _my _student."

She scoffed, "I am not a child. I am a young woman. If I were a Muggle I'd be wed by now."

"But you are not."

Helena rose – raising her chin in pride and defiance. "Do not think that I am unaware of your desires for me?"

Godric sighed, "Helena. I have watched you grow. You are the daughter of a dear friend. I feel nothing for you." He kept his tone flat and firm. He could not falter – could not let his emotions show.

"That doesn't change how you feel. I can see it in your eyes – see it in the way you look at me," she insisted, moving closer.

"You are mistaken."

She shook her head, snaking her arm around his neck. She leaned in for another kiss.

"Go from here," he said - removing her arm and stepping back.

"P-pardon?" she looked abashed.

"I said go from here, _at once," _He made his voice cold and distant, aloof. "I cannot stand to look at you."

He turned his back as she began to walk away – ignoring the tears pouring from her eyes.

_If only it wasn't a lie. _

-|x|-

His hands held her skirt up above her hips, bunching the tattered fabric at her waist. Her nails dug firming into his sides. He heard her gasp with every thrust - while he prayed that he would not think of _her. _

His movements quickened; his mind a blur. He tried to focus, but all he could picture was her. Instead of mahogany and chocolate he was seeing ebony and mint.

He closed his eyes disgusted with himself. He reminded himself that it was wrong to love her but, it was to no avail.

And then it was over – the woman folded when he backed away, their breathing unsteady. Her dark eyes met his as he fixed his garments.

He said nothing as he handed her several pieces of silver. Then, he turned and walked away.

It would take a miracle to forget her.

-|x|-

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Godric dug his heel into the side of the mare – urging her to quicken her pace.

He knew of the Baron's unrequited feelings for Helena – of his lusts for her. He had not proof but, he _knew _that the Baron was going to harm her. He could not let that happen.

He had to save her.

-|x|-

The forest was dense, the mud hard to trek, but he could hear the sound of her sobs. He rushed ahead.

Then he heard the scream.

"Helena!" He plunged forward.

It seemed like an eternity before he reached them. The Baron lay, covered in blood, his eyes closed. Helena was a few feet from him, her hands folded over the bleeding wound in her abdomen.

Godric fell to his knees beside her, tears falling from his eyes. "No, no, no," he ran his fingers through her silken raven hair, bringing her to rest on his lap. "Helena – I am so sorry. I never meant it – not a word of it. I love you."

He watched as a ghost of a smile curved her blood-stained lips

And then she was gone.

The flames were washed away with tears.

But he knew the embers would continue to burn, _forevermore_.

* * *

**disclaimer**: I do not own Godric or Helena. I proofread but I'm not perfect, sorry for any SPAG mistakes.

**For:**

Word Count Game/Challenge: 1200 words, Helena Raveclaw, "I can't stand to look at you," "Will you read to me," ember and miracle.  
MCBC: mud.  
A Jury of Your Peers: Angst.  
Story Beginnings Challenge - She held up the little book with trepidation.  
FHHCB: {raveclaw} Blood.  
The Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza - Helena/Godric

I think that's it, but I might have forgotten something.  
**Word Count:** 1218.


End file.
